Dancing as One
by Bloodless-heart
Summary: Cal becomes injured after a car crash leaveing Hermione without a dance partner. Her tutor is able to get another male dancer from another dance acadamey. But the thing is, this new student is Draco Malfoy read and reveiw please x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey, hope you enjoy this story. I do not own Harry Potter. Read and review . Bloodless heart x **

I wrap my toes of my left foot in the strip of lamb's wool in my hand, before placing my foot into my black silk ballet slipper. I the cross my ribbons over my foot and up my ankle. After tying the ribbons together I stand up to look in the mirror.

I see myself staring back in a black silk camisole leotard, pink ballet tights, and my black double ruffled short skirt. And also on my feet my new black ballet shoes.

My brown curls had been ties up into a bun at the top of my head, around the bun wrapped a black ribbon.

"Fifteen minutes till class starting, start warming up" came the voice of our tutor.

I start my warming up; as I am warming up I hear a noise coming from the entrance door.

"Madam Giry, This is my best student that I promised you. He is a great dancer. You mentioned that you had a young woman to pair him up with." I heard a mans voice say

"Ah, Mr Redford, it is about time you arrived sir, class is about to begin. What is your name young man?" replied our tutor Madam Giry

_Redford, I have heard that name before but where? I ask myself_

"Draco Malfoy, Madam." came a third voice

"Well, run on into the hall and get ready, everyone else should be warming up" replied Giry

I quickly get back to warming up, _what's he doing here? _Is the only thought that runs though my mind. I watch him in the mirror come into the room, his blonde hair tired back with black ribbon.

He takes off his coat and starts putting his shoes on. I look over his attire. He is wearing black footless tights, and a tight black short sleeved t-shirt. _God, he looks good._

I stop stretching and look over to the others, everyone else in the room is under fifteen, I (not including the tutor, or Draco) am the only one here that's seventeen. My partner, Cal is not aloud to dance for the next month after he shattered the whole of his right leg in a car crash three weeks previously.

I am brought out the thoughts with one of the younger girls screams.

I look over to see a small, petite girl with amber colour hair, sitting on the floor, gripping her ankle.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked going over to her. I sit myself in font of her and move her ankle towards me so I could have a look of it.

"I…I…I fell over" she manages to sob out as I check over her ankle.

"Liam" I call out, "could you go and get an ice pack please, Alice has twisted her foot"

I watch as my younger brother runs out the room, towards the kitchen area.

I stand up and hep Alice stand. I guide her over towards one of the many benches in the room. By now I can feel a pair of eyes burning into my head.

I sit Alice on the bench and raise her leg to rest in the bench. Just after making sure Alice in comfy, Liam and Madam Giry walk into the room.

Madam Giry is a woman in her early fifties. She is a kind person, but can be unpleasant to you if you get on her bad side.

She is dressed in the same artier as me. I watch as she takes the ice pack from Liam and walks over towards me and Alice.

"Alice has twisted her ankle Madam." I say standing up

"Thank you Hermione, could you start the class off while I see to Alice. I shall not be too long. Just start by running some movements"

"Will do ma'am" I replied

I walk over to the front of the room. I take a deep breath before talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Right everyone to the front please, Madam Giry has asked me to start the class off for her." I watch as the younger girls, run to be at the front of the class. I smile towards them. When I look back up I see that Liam is talking to Draco.

"Liam no talking" I shout towards my little brother, I love bossing him around. As a result though he turns tome and sticks his tough out at me. I watch as a small smile creeps onto Draco face.

"Right I was asked to run through some movements with you, to start off with I would like you all to do some pliés, fondu's and pirouettes"

I stand back to watch the younger students do the movement. As I knew the older ones could. I noticed that a young boy of three, whom has started only a few months ago, was struggling, so I go over to help him.

"Dray" I say bending down to his level, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes please" he replied back to me.

I smile. "Do you remember what a pliés?" I ask him

He answers my question by standing up and bending his knees while keeping his feet together.

"That correct" I praise him, "what about a fondu?"

"I cannot remember" he whispers looking towards the floor.

"Well, that's okay how about I show you" I watch as Little Dray looks up to me and smiles

"Okay" he relied smiling at me.

I stand up fully again before going into the movement.

As I do it, I watch as Dray copies me. Yet again the feeling of someone watching me comes back. I look over to where my brother stood. My eyes meet with a pair of deep blue-silver eyes.

I look away quickly. "Well done Dray, now try a pirouette" I say looking back to Dray

Dray then starts to spin on his left foot.

"Well done Dray that's very good" I hear madam Giry say walking to where I stood.

"Hermione you can now practise your routine at the other end of the hall, Mr Malfoy has been sent over from Redford Academy of Dance to fill in as your partner till Cal is able to return."

_Ah I knew I had heard the name before. _

"Of course Madam," I replied, in the distance I hear a phone ring then stop; the house maid must have answered it.

_Who's calling? I think to myself._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, what do you mean that I have to go to another tutor?" I ask Mr Redford, my dance tutor.

_Redford tried to explain to me why we where sitting in my private limo, yet I still did not understand._

"Draco, Madam Giry is a good friend of mine. Three weeks ago her two start students where in as car accident. Her female lead escaped with just a few scratches, her lead male came out with a crushed leg. His leg has been healed by healers but he has been told that he is not to dance for the next month."

_And…_

"So what has this to do with me" I ask, now stepping out of the limo.

"I said that I would allow one of my students to fill in his place. And that student is your Draco. You are my best male ballet dancer. Plus, I want to prove to Madam Giry that I can teach Ballet."

Wow, I think to myself looking at the scenery I had stepped into.

I look at the manor that we have arrived at. It was extremely large, fours floors of white stone. It was beautiful, the sun shown down onto the house, bouncing off the windows. The top two floors and many rooms with small balconies attached to them. The ground floor had large windows which opened like doors (I can't remember what they are called sorry).

The garden was full of colour, exotic flower beds. Roses, lilies and many more. A large fountain stood in the middle of the drive way. The fountain itself was of a couple dancing. And this was the front yard. It was much more beautiful than the Malfoy manor_. I wonder what the back garden is like…_

"Who lives here sir" I ask my tutor.

"This is the Montgomery Manor" he grins at me

_Did he just say…?_

"The Montgomery Manor?" I asked in surprise

_I'm confused now, I thought that the Montgomery family where all gone, disappeared._

"Yes Draco, it is. Now come we are late."

I follow my tutor through the halls of the manor. We walk along another corroder.

Each corridor was just a well decorated as the one before it.

As we near the end of the corridor I see a woman standing at the door waiting. She was dressed in ballet clothes; this must be a friend of Redford's.

"Madam Giry, This is my best student that I promised you. He is a great dancer. You mentioned that you had a young woman to pair him up with." starts Redford before indicting towards me.

"Ah, Mr Redford, it is about time you arrived sir, class is about to begin. What is your name young man?" replied Madam Giry, looking towards me.

"Draco Malfoy, Madam." I replied bowing before her like I was taught to do.

"Well, run on into the hall and get ready, everyone else should be warming up" replied Giry

I nod my head to the two tutors and walk into the hall.

I look around the hall, two walls are painted a pale peach colour and the other two are covered in mirrors.

The floor is made of a pale wood, which I could not identify. It is truly a beautiful dance room.

Around the room are about fifteen bodies. Majority female but their was some male.

Majority of the students being rather young.

I walk over to where most bags lay and started to get ready. As I wrap my twos in Lamb's wool, I feel a pair of eyes watching me. But as I look up I see no-one looking at me.

Just as I stand up, after putting my shoes on, I hear one of the younger girls crying pain. I look over to where the cry came form. A little girl of five is on the floor holding her ankle. I watch as a brunette runs over to her. I look over the brunet's body. Her slender waist long legs, round bust. Her hair is tired up in a bun; I wish I could see her face.

_God, she looks hot._

"Alice, what's wrong?" I hear her asked the younger girl

"I…I…I fell over" replied the girl called.

"Liam" shouted the brunette once more, "could you go and get an ice pack please, Alice has twisted her foot"

I watch as a boy of fifteen runs out the room, his hair the same shade of brown as the young woman's.

I remove my attention from the brunets and start to stretch. While I stretch I watch as Madam Giry walks back into the room. The boy, Liam walks over to where I stand.

"Hello" he said, his voice sounding deep, "Liam Montgomery"

_So maybe this family is still around._

"Draco Malfoy" I replied shaking his hand he has out.

"So what brings you here? We don't get many older students" asks Liam

"Well, I attend Redford's Academy; my tutor said something about Madam Giry needing a fill in as her male lead was injured." I say being polite

"Thought that might have been why. Cal was so stupid like. Glad my sister was not hurt though. Oh, and by the way please stop watching her." I look at him in shock. That girl was his sister and he saw me watching her.

I hear someone clearing their thought, when I look up I see, the brunette facing everyone, her hazel eyes, shinning with friendship, her face was too perfectly to describe.

_God save me, why did she have to look like a goddess?_

"Right everyone to the front pleases, Madam Giry has asked me to start the class off for her." she says, her voice sounding like an angel.

"I'm watching you Draco" I hear Liam say as he took a space at the side of me

"Liam no talking" I hear Liam's sister shout at him

_I know that voice, but where from._

"Stupid sister" he mumbles in return

"Right I was asked to run through some movements with you, to start off with I would like you all to do some pliés, fondu's and pirouettes" continues the girl. I notice that she has asked for easy movements, but then some of the students are very young.

As I practice I see that a very small boy is struggling.

The young woman walks over and helps him, as I finish my movements I watch as she shows the little boy how to do the fondu. As she does it I see how stream line the woman is.

"I'm watching you" I hear a laughing voice say. I smile to myself. And continue practicing.

"Hermione…" I hear Madam Giry say, I turn quickly to see whom she was addressing.

_That when I realise that the women that I found attractive, that was the older sister of Liam Montgomery, was Hermione Granger. _

_Wait a minute doesn't that mean if he is a Montgomery, then she is too. The Montgomery's are purebloods, which means. Granger is not a mud-blood._


End file.
